


Sherlock's Music

by SherlockedCAMPer



Series: Sherlock's Sick [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedCAMPer/pseuds/SherlockedCAMPer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock...Violin...Deduce</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Occasionally I like to take cues from Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss when giving details or lack of them;) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Music

“I’m off to the symphony. The music will be great, I’ll suffer the company. I couldn’t get out of it this time as Mycroft had to sit through Les Mis the last time. Needs must I suppose.”

“Is this the one you were talking about having something from  Peer Gynt  in it?”

“Yes John, that is correct. I love “In the Hall of the Mountain King”. It’s such a fun piece.” Sherlock replied.

“Mary got tickets for that as well. She will be by in about 15 minutes to have Mrs. Hudson keep an eye on the baby. She wanted to hear some Edvard Grieg. Afterwards, bring them over for dinner. Mary would love to see them again and we can introduce the baby.” John replied knowing exactly who Sherlock was going to the symphony with. “They were the nicest people at Christmas despite your little plan.”

“That would be good. Then you 4 can talk and I can watch my name sake Sheralyn. I can show her some lovely pictures from our first case together and explain how you saved her uncle’s life and somehow we became best friends after that. Must be off to fetch them. They had morning tea with Mycroft.”

“These insufferable…” Sherlock cut himself off taking a slow deep breath. He had to remind himself that even he wasn’t perfect on the violin even though he was a talented player. He was a step below a prodigy composing his first piece at the age of 4 instead of 3 like Mozart and it was much simpler than Mozart’s Lullaby. It contained 3 notes and was 2 bars long. He had been so excited that he annoyed Mycroft with it for hours on end taking a bow after each run through.

“I need a 5 minute break before I start deducing all of the musicians to tears. Please continue on without me.” Sherlock stated tersely as he walked off stage. He had learned some manners over the years of hanging out with John and Molly.

John ran out of the flat when he heard the thud. He knew it couldn’t be Mrs. Hudson as she was having lunch with Mrs. Turner from next door and wouldn’t be back for at least another 10 minutes. Besides, she usually came in the back door on those days. He was half way down the stairs when he saw what the problem was.

“OK, I’ve calmed myself down. Let’s do this people. We have 30 more minutes then it will be time for the lunch break and relaxation before the concert this afternoon.” Sherlock got himself situated waiting for the concertmaster. The rehearsal finished without incident after that.

The break flew by quickly and it was concert time. The musicians got situated on the stage warming up and tuning their instruments. The maestro walked out and bowed to the audience. The concert started with Edvard Grieg’s “In the Hall of the Mountain King”. About half way through the piece Sherlock stood up and kicked his chair out of the way. He cleared the concertmaster and started rocking out doing a modified head bang as he played.

“What is going on?” John asked being completely ignored.

The concert continued with the orchestra transitioning from Edvard Grieg to a piece commissioned for that day’s performances without stopping as was usually the case at most symphonies. Sherlock’s fingers flew across the neck of his violin as he bowed vigorously. Some of the horse hair on the bow was beginning to fray from the force and speed of the movement.

Sherlock then rose over the crowd on an aerial lift continuing to rock out on his violin as a couple of the French Horn players stood up and leaned against each other jamming like 2 guitarists in the same pose. 

“Oh my, I was not expecting that!” John exclaimed as his eyes grew wide like saucers. 

“Ow, my head.” Sherlock muttered in pain as he came to. John quickly turned his attention back to Sherlock. Becoming coherent rather quickly and very Sherlock like, Sherlock continued, “Mum & dad really? I know you’re still in love after all these years. But do I need to see any remote public display of affection from you 2 even if it is just a simple kiss as you were demonstrating so well? Besides, I thought I was picking you up at Mycroft’s place. Now John’s going to have to check me for a concussion making us late. And I should technically be going to A & E because I was unconscious for a couple of minutes. Hi Mary.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen 2 French horn players actually do this live once. The piece was more country-esque rock with a full orchestra (approx. 75 member) and 4 person rock band.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> There is at least 1 more piece in this series. Not sure how much beyond that will the series will stretch.


End file.
